Hey Arnold The Breakfast Club Parody
by HeyArnoldDushack
Summary: This Hey Arnold fanfic is a parody of the hit film, The Breakfast Club. The story follows Arnold, Gerald, Helga, Phoebe, Harold, Rhonda, and Eugene spending a Saturday in detention. While there, they all realize they have one thing in common, and Arnold sees through Helga's true nature even more. Romance also blooms between Harold and Rhonda and Gerald and Phoebe.
1. Chapter 1

_Dear Principle Wartz,_

_We think it's unfair for you to judge us for the_

_smallest mistakes we made in our school._

_Although you had the right to teach us a lesson _

_through all of this, we didn't believe it was exactly_

_wise to make each of us write an extraordinary _

_paper to make us feel terrible about the mistakes_

_we made. People make mistakes all the time whether_

_they are good or evil, but there is no evil. Even when_

_we have an optimist, a jock, a __jinx, a fat_

_eating machine,__a bully, a princess, and a bookworm,_

_we all have feelings. We all have a heart. That means _

_we also have emotions that we carry with us. I'm sure _

_you have feelings too._

_Sincerely yours,_

_The Geekbait Club_

Saturday is the best day of the week for all the children in Hillwood! All the children run outside to play and have a carefree day. Well…almost all the children…

We go off at P.S. 118 where a green Packard stands on the road by the entrance. The Packard seems to have been at least thirty or forty years old, yet is still running quite well. The driver is a very old, yet energetic man who is at least eighty years old or maybe even older. What he's wearing is a white tee-shirt with suspenders and brown pants. On the passenger seat is an old woman, same age, and is quite as healthy despite her odd behavior. She is wearing a cheerleading outfit for some odd reason. In the back seat is a nine-year old boy with a football-shaped head, wearing a blue sweater with a skirt under it…or is it a skirt? Strange… I'm the one telling the story and yet I can't say whether it's a skirt or not…ah forget it! He also wears blue jeans and black dress shoes.

Phil: "Hey short man, lighten up!" said the old man in his optimistic attitude. "Everyone gets detention once in a while! I mean I remember getting detention when Jimmy Coshca and I had that spitball contest and then…"

Arnold: "Grandpa, I need to get in right now, so can I listen to your stories later?" says the boy in his seemingly unusual attitude.

Phil: "Eh…alright short man. But there's one thing I need to tell you about detention…RUN ARNOLD! RUN WHILE YOU STILL CAN!"

Arnold: Grandpa!

Phil: "Hehehe! Just kidding short man. Just make sure not to eat the raspberries."

Arnold: "I get it grandpa." He says it as though the advice is just getting too old. He opens the door and slams it shut, thinking how he will live the day, trying to look for the bright side.

Pookie: Crawling half way out the window throwing her arms out with palm palms in her hands. "Arnold's out and he's our man! If he can't do it no one can!" cheers his grandmother as the car drives away from the school. "Aaahahahahaha!"

Arnold sighs as his grandmother cheers in the car and enters the school. The next car that drives by is an average looking car. In the car is a middle-aged man, somewhere in his mid to late forties, slightly bald with curly brown hair on the sides of his head and a mustache above his lips. In the passenger seat is an overweight teenager with a light-blue hat as well as a white tee-shirt that doesn't completely fit (his belly is showing), wearing blue shorts and black tennis shoes.

Mr. Behrman: Looking at his son with a stern look in his eyes, "Now Harold, I hope you learned your lesson about this. How will you ever control yourself like this? I hope spending your Saturday having no food until noon will increase your self control."

Harold: "Ah dad, I was just hungry! I was really, really hungry!" says Harold in his childish voice. He seems to act as though he hadn't eaten in days…even though it seems he eats more than five meals an hour.

Mr. Behrman: "Harold! I don't want to hear any excuses! You knew better than that and I expect you to follow that rule in detention. Hopefully this will improve your…anorexia…"

Harold: "DAD!

Mr. Behrman: "Uh…just…go inside and be a good boy like your mother said." He was just lucky that his wife was not here to scold him about his awkward advice to his son.

Harold opens the door and exits the car with a sad expression on his face.

Harold opens the door and exits the car with a sad expression on his face. He walks in the entrance to his worst nightmare…several hours of no meals. Another car parks in front of the school. This time, the car is black and is at least several feet longer than the other cars. That can't be right? A rich kid at a public school? Ah who cares? Inside is a pretty young lady with slightly short black hair and a red sweater. She looks out the window in pure agony.

Rhonda: "Oh daddy! This is a nightmare! Detention…ON A SATURDAY…WITH POORLY DRESSED CREEPS!" Well, not all of them but some. "How will I survive? How will I live? Why didn't we just bribe the school to stop this? What will I…?

Mr. Lloyd: In the weirdest rich person accent I have ever heard in my entire life, wich seems to allow Rhonda to breathe in and out for once, "Now princess, detention is not as bad as it seems. Look on the bright side, you will probably make some new friends, just not…the ones that seem so…affordable…

Rhonda: "OHHHHH NOOOOOO!" she screams, on the verge of tears.

Mr. Lloyd: "Oh yes! That's right!" He picks up a tiny bag sitting next to his seat. Whatever it was, it was obviously expensive (as usual). He hands it to his daughter. "This will probably help you take your mind off of…you know what." Said Mr. Loyd, obviously trying not to make the subject worst.

Rhonda: She looks into the tiny bag. Then she hugs her father and says "Thank you daddy! I needed those!" She lets go of her father to face her worst nightmare.

Rhonda opens the door, runs away from the car crying and enters the building in horror. He walks in the entrance to his worst nightmare…several hours of no meals. Just then, another car parks in front of the school as a small kid with red, curly hair and freckles on his cheeks exits the car, showing his optimistic side despite his fate, opens the passenger door and is about to exit.

Eugene: Ahh! Saturday is the day I sit down to relax with some classmates and get surrounded by the smell of knowledge around me…waaahhhh!" says Eugene while face planting to the ground, obviously in a bit of pain.

Mr. Horowitz: "Are you okay?" Obviously concerned.

Eugene: "I'm okay" says Eugene in his most optimistic nature despite being in obvious pain.

Mr. Horowitz: In his relieved voice, "He's okay!" and drives away as he watches his son enter the school. The next car that parked has an older and a younger man, the younger one being the same age as the other kids that entered the school. Both African-American and not feeling very bright at the moment. The younger one has at least twelve or thirteen inches of long hair standing stiff on his head, wearing a red shirt with the number 33 written on the front (who knows why?).

Mr. Johanson: Speaking in a stern but disappointed voice, "Listen son. I just can't believe it! Me! Driving you all the way to school on a Saturday for detention!

Gerald: "Dad, I'm sorry…" says Gerald on the verge of trying not to cry.

Mr. Johanson: "You better be sorry! I have to waste even more gas money this Saturday not because I drove Jamie-O to detention…AGAIN…but because I drive you to detention! I just can't believe how expensive the gas price is now! 3.75 a gallon? That's more expensive than yesterday!" Then in his fatherly calm voice, "Well, I guess it's not a surprise for you to get in trouble once in a while. Good luck son." he then pats his son on the back.

Gerald opens the door and exits the vehicle, facing his head to the ground and entering the school as his father drives away. The next driver has a woman inside with an Asian nine-year-old girl, quite hard to see the resemblance between her and the mother. She wears a blue sweater and has glasses. Whether or not she's wearing shorts…can't tell. I hope she is. Is she? Ah who cares!

Phoebe: "Mother, I have already explained specifically that detention doesn't permit other students that are assigned for this kind of discipline to study any kind of subject matter, as we are prohibited to read any books. The rules states that we are only permitted to stay silent in our seats and…

Mrs. Heyerdahl: "Sweetheart, I know it's not permitted in detention but at least find a way to study. I just need to see these straight A+'s for the semester."

Phoebe faces the ground as she exits the car and enters the school, her mother driving away. Then we see a tall, young girl with blonde hair, a pink bow, pink dress and one eyebrow. She is just walking, no parents driving her, no adult to look after her to make sure she's safe. She has a scowl on her face and a look of loneliness. However, she seems as though she's used to it. Seems more determined to stay out of her house despite her attitude. She enters the school and shuts the door behind her. Well…let's see what happens next!

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Detention

As usual, the library seemed quiet and peaceful. However, if you're in detention you don't know where you can find peace. The students that are already seated in the library don't know who is coming in or what is going to happen to them.

Arnold was the first to walk in. His first suspicion was that Wolfgang might be joining him; he even shrugged at the thought, not in fear but in agony, seeing how the future would look if detention were added with the presence of Wolfgang.

Harold was the next to enter the library, sitting next to Arnold. He relaxes for a moment and looks beside him, with a surprised look on his face, as if he wouldn't expect it in a million years.

Harold: _Arnold_? What the heck did you do to get in here?

Arnold: still looking a little down, still not finding the bright side. "Nice to see you too Harold." Arnold responds sarcastically.

Harold: feeling a little offended. "Woah, easy buddy. I just didn't expect you to be in detention. I thought you were all goody goody…uh…good good. All you ever did was follow the rules every day and start to…'

Arnold: a little more calm and says, "I get it Harold." And lets off a little giggle.

Harold: "Besides, I thought it was pretty cool of you! Getting detention once in your life despite being…you know!"

_Now_ Arnold has a bright side! To tell the truth, Arnold actually is cool to all his other fourth grade classmates, despite them teasing him occasionally for acting as a Budha. What they didn't notice was that Gerald just entered the room and was about to sit in front of them. He was listening almost the whole time and interrupts.

Gerald: "My man was always cool! Cool since preschool!"

After that, Arnold smiles at Gerald and then they do their "secret hand shake." Not totally a secret but they are quite famous for it, and some of the students in their grade are following along the handshake. Rhonda was also in the room, sitting on her desk instead of her chair, painting nail polish on her nails.

Rhonda: "Well, as the most _popular_ girl in the fourth grade, I get to judge on who is cool."

Arnold, Gerald and Harold are quite surprised to see Rhonda Lloyd in detention…on a SATURDAY? It was one thing to attend a public school, but detention…they think she will eventually kill herself. She usually goes to the mall with Nadine, another classmate, on Saturdays so they think she's worried about her reputation more than anything at the moment. Of course, they thought right.

Arnold: "Rhonda?"

Gerald: "Mm mm MM! Rhonda Lloyd sitting in here for DETENTION? That's gotta be something new to think about!" Gerald whispers to Arnold and Harold, of course they seem to agree on the subject. Then they hear an intelligent but young voice straight behind them, which seems to leave a bigger effect on Gerald.

Phoebe: responds admiringly, "I would have to concur with Gerald. It is also seemingly undeniable that I see Arnold sitting in the school's most knowledgeable area for disciplinary reasons."

She always seems to talk in a way that nobody but her best friend understands. Even though Gerald has a hard time understanding her, he seems to like it that way. He seems to like the way she speaks.

Harold: in his usually cool attitude, "Am I really in detention? Because I usually hear about demons from Hell." Then whispers in Phoebe's ear, "All I see is an angel from heaven."

Phoebe giggles right beside him, added with a little blush on her face. Even though he whispered that, Arnold and Harold can easily hear him. Even though Gerald never told him, it seems that Arnold already knows. He just decided to play along for now just to pretend he doesn't know. Besides, he thinks Gerald knows he knows, so why not? That's what friends do! Then they hear a cheerful voice behind them.

Eugene: "Ahh…me sitting in the back of the quiet, little, library. With all my pals sitting in front of me and…waaah!" He felt a hand push him off of his seat.

Helga: with a grouchy voice, "Out of my way geekbait!" sits on her seat, ignoring the pain Eugene may have suffered.

Eugene: again, in his usual, cheerful voice, "I'm okay!" He gets up and sits at a different desk.

Arnold, Harold, Gerald, Phoebe and Rhonda all look at Helga, not really surprised she was in detention but wishing she wasn't there. Although, Arnold doesn't really believe in this "act" that Helga is performing. He has seen the other side of her before. All he wants to know is why she was trying to block it from the other students and mostly Arnold himself.

Then, as they all try to start their conversation again, a middle-aged man walks into the library. He is quite chubby, wears a white, buttoned down shirt with a red tie, blue jeans and black shoes. He gives a stern look at the students, creating a loud cough.

Some of the students already sat in fear, Gerald and Phoebe sitting next to each other in satisfaction. Eugene finds another lonely desk to sit on, which was on the other side of his friends and behind Rhonda. Rhonda, on the other hand, was still sitting on her desk, seemingly not hearing the cough or noticing the man's presence.

Principle Wartz: in his stern voice, "Miss Lloyd, stop painting your nails and sit on your seat this instant!"

Rhonda looks up, quite frightened with the stern-looking principle's voice. She quickly puts her nail polish away and gives a nervous laugh, not quite knowing how to respond to that. Principle Wartz looks at the little "troublemakers" with an evil grin on his face. The students can tell that he has a little something "special" for them.

Principle Wartz: Standing erectly in front of his students with his arms crossed behind his back. "Well, well, well. Look what we have here! I'm sure all of you know why you're here? Because all of you have done something you will regret for the rest of your lives."

Regret what? They're just kids! Apparently that principle is a bit too judgmental. He walks between the middle of the aisle that the desks have made and passes around white pieces of paper to each student.

Principle Wartz: "Now, all of you have an assignment. What I would like you to do is write an essay on all the crap you have done, which I'm sure is something you will feel terrible about right after your hands are tired of all the writing. This paper is partly about how you yourselves wish you have never been born."

The students complain about their essays, thinking the punishment is unfair. Then Harold raises his hand and interrupts the mood going on.

Harold: "Yeah, Principle Wartz! I was wondering when lunch is?" asked Harold.

The students expected him to ask that question, but they laughed anyway, especially Arnold. Principle Wartz does not like the laughter going on and slams a piece of paper on the side of the desk Harold is sitting, seemingly creating an earthquake in the room. That scared the heck out of all the students, especially me! And I'm not even part of this story!

Principle Wartz: in his disciplinary voice, "Next time I catch YOU, and that goes to ALL of you in a laughing streak, I will assign you an even bigger punishment!"

Harold was just about to cry, but was trying to hold it in. He has a reputation as a bully, but is actually friends with his victims. It's not surprising that he would even cry. When Principle Wartz was finished passing down empty papers, he stands erectly in front of the students again, with the same, stern look as before.

Principle Wartz: "Now, I'm going to leave this door open to make sure I don't hear a single peep out of you. If I do, you won't know what's coming."

Harold: now in a better mood, "What if one of us passed gas?"

The other students succeed with trying their best not to laugh, and the principle is obviously displeased with the question.

Principle Wartz: in the same voice, "Even if you do THAT, this will lead you to where you will see sunlight for the last time! Now, I will be getting a drink. After that, I will go to the room next door to watch animal planet."

Obviously he's not. Then the room was quiet, everyone being afraid to speak. Arnold drops his chin on his hand, dreaming as usual for a better day. Suddenly, he feels an object seemingly thrown at the back of his head. The only person who could have caused this is the unibrowed girl behind him. He looks behind her, and he sees a scowl on her face as usual.

Helga: "What? What are _you looking _at, football head?" she whispers.

Arnold turns his head around, obviously trying to ignore her. When he looks away, the lids in her eyes are half-closed; she smiles, and then has a lovesick sigh, which is the first time it's happened all day. Obviously, that spitball was to get a clear view of his face, which seemed to lighten the darkest of her days.

Helga: _Oh Arnold! How I adore him! His bravery to sit there in this dark, quiet room. His ability to stay quiet when something is there to bug him!" Sighs. "Oh Arnold! How can I ever get you closer to me? How can I ever get closer to you?"_ Thought Helga.

Just then, an idea struck her mind about how she can get closer to Arnold, and maybe talk to Phoebe for a brief period. She pushes out her chair and starts getting up. She starts running to the door. The other students are almost nervous.

Arnold: "Uhh, Helga, What are you doing?"

Helga: "None of your beeswax, hairboy!"

Just then, it was quite clear that Helga was unscrewing a screw off the door. Arnold's courage makes the best of him and starts to raise his voice.

Arnold: "Helga, I don't think it's a good idea…"

Helga: "What do you know what's right, football head?" says Helga in her usually tough voice.

Phoebe: "I have to agree with Arnold Helga. If Principle Wartz catches you in this unforgivable situation, we might have an even bigger punishment!"

Harold: "Yeah! Like nothing to eat!" says Harold.

Helga: "There, got the screw" says Helga with the screw in her hand.

As Helga walks away from the door, the door shuts by itself. Everyone starts rambling about the door, especially Harold, who even threatened to pound her if she doesn't put that screw back (he must be really hungry). Helga sat comfortably back in her seat with her feet on the desk, while the students keep rambling at her. A moment later, the door suddenly slams open, with Principle Wartz's face looking as red as hot sauce.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the show or the Hey Arnold characters in general. The characters belong to series creator Craig Bartlett.

Well, this is not a chapter that you would want to read unless you want to continue and see what happens next. As was explained in the end of the previous chapter, Principle Wartz seemed to have heard the door shut for some reason. He is not at all used to practical jokes, despite the fact there have been pranks against him for years. The one Harold pulled off, along with his friends Stinky and Sid, made him so angry that he decided to punish Arnold for it and gave him a month's detention (despite knowing Arnold didn't really do anything, except for knowing who the "culprits" were and not telling Principle Wartz).

Of Course, the prank was mooning the principle, and the boys were very guilty for letting Arnold suffer the consequences, and their guilt was making them feel worst as soon as Principle Wartz threatened to place Arnold's "failure to cooperate" on his permanent record. They confessed their "crime" right on time, just a second before Wartz can actually mark it.

Oh, sorry to bore you to death, I was getting a little lost on the history of Wartz. Back to the previous scene, Wartz's face was as red as hot sauce, his face looking so hot that it seems he's about to erupt like a volcano. He stomps in front of the students and they are just sitting there, frozen at the sight of their principle.

Principle Wartz: speaking very sternly, "Alright! Where is it?"

The students just sat there, quite obviously pretending to look confused.

Phoebe: "Can you describe us what exactly you are refereeing to sir?" says Phoebe in her most intelligent, yet slightly frightened voice.

Principle Wartz: To all the students in his same, terrifying voice "Don't you lie to me! I know one of you have it! The door didn't just shut without a reason! Which one of you unscrewed the door?"

Arnold: very calm on his desk, decides to intervene. "Excuse me Principle Wartz, but why would anyone want a screw?"

Principle Wartz: Points a finger at Arnold and shouts, "Hey! I am not playing games Mr…"

As Principle Wartz was about to say his name, a loud siren can be heard as a police car drives passed the school, chasing another car along the way. Then, we head back to detention.

Principle Wartz: "This is against federal school rules! I will not tolerate any kind of disruption!"

Helga: Still a bit relaxed, leaning her feet on the desk and looking all cool, acting as if she is smarter than the principle (which apparently, she is). "Jeez Wartz! The little football head has a good point! Screws can get loose from time-to-time so why don't you just cool it!"

Principle Wartz: Looking a little suspicious, walks up to Helga, placing his arm in front of her face with an open palm. "Give me the screw, Miss Pataki."

Helga: "How? I don't even know where it is." Helga says, still quite confident that she can outsmart him.

Principle Wartz: "How do I know you're telling the truth?" asks Principle Wartz suspiciously.

Helga: This time, knowing that she has him, says quietly, "How do you know that we won't hear you performing "the salsa" so PRIVATELY in your room that we can't hear you? Don't think I don't know you do that even when the school is closed."

Principle Wartz: His eye-lids half closed in agony, "You wouldn't dare!"

Helga, grinning her most evil grin, confirms his theory about her blackmail. She has outsmarted him once again. One of the few times she didn't was when Dr. Bliss, the school psychologist, catches her performing an assault on her stalker. Principle Wartz did see it coming, but was still surprised Dr. Bliss found someone "before lunchtime."

Principle Wartz walks away from Helga and stands erect in front of the students. Of course, Rhonda was never able to speak. One reason was because she was afraid of Principle Wartz, and the second reason was because most of the students were already "ruining her image," which was embarrassing in her point-of-view.

Principle Wartz: In his usual but reluctantly stern voice, "Alright…I will just let it off as a warning. For now I will just let it off as the screw coming loose. But believe me, Miss Pataki, the next screw that will be coming _loose_ is you. I will not have any more excuses or funny business in this room!" He then starts walking up to Harold and Arnold's desk, walking by Harold's side and giving him a stern look. "As for you Harold…I will be keeping a good eye on _you_. I still don't forgive you for calling me a stupid dork, or the mooning incident that happened last year. That mole of yours gave me nightmares for at least three weeks"

As Principle Wartz was about to walk away, something snapped inside of Harold (as usual) and in the same moment, decided to tell Principle Wartz the worst thing he has ever said (at least to Principle Wartz).

Harold: "Eat my mole." Says Harold quietly but sternly.

It was loud enough for everyone to hear him, especially Rhonda, who was more alarmed than anyone else. Everybody looked at him in shock the moment they heard, but it took Principle Wartz about a few seconds to turn back around, looking quite mad.

Principle Wartz: Suspiciously asks, "What did you say, _Harold?"_

Harold: Although reluctant for a second, decided to say it again, but a little louder this time to mock his ears. "EAT…MY…MOLE!

Principle Wartz: "Alright! That's it! Page seventy-two, according to the constitution, gives me the privilege to give you another Saturday of detention!" he yells.

Harold: "Whatever!"

Principle Wartz: "That's it! You have another week of detention!"

Harold: "Hey! No fair!"

Principle Wartz: "Another week!"

Rhonda: now speaking up, "Harold, stop! Don't make things worst! Especially for me!"

Principle Wartz: "Are you done yet?"

Harold: "No!" he says courageously.

Principle Wartz: "Then that's another week!"

Arnold: "Harold, trust me, you need to stop! It's going to be on your permanent record." He sounds very alarmed when saying that.

Harold: "I don't care what Mr. Fatso does!"

Principle Wartz: very appalled, says, "Fatso! That's it! Now I'm giving _you _another week of detention!" This time he turns around and points a finger at Gerald.

Gerald: Shocked and frightened at the same time, feels insulted. "WHAT? Why me? I didn't do anything!"

Principle Wartz: "Because he has too many detentions up my sleeve that I have to give the extra one to you! Miss Lloyd, you are next the next time Harold gives me something else to say!"

Rhonda wouldn't be able to handle another Saturday without going to the mall. If that were the case, she might have to bring a brown paper bag with her. Although, she may need an even bigger bag than that, or maybe even more than one bigger bag.

Principle Wartz walks in front of the students and stands erect once again. He twists his face and shows them that nobody should mess with him.

Principle Wartz: "Now, thanks to all of you, I missed the first part of the miracle birth of the baby hippopotamus, and I will NOT miss another part of it! Next time I come in, I will be seeing all of you QUIET and remaining in your seats!"

He begins walking out of the library to continue watching the "miracle birth" (which he is watching, but is performing it himself with his action figures), and the door closes behind him.

Helga: as soon as the door closes, she shouts, "SCREW! YOU!"

Just then, everyone was silent; afraid he would walk back in. The room was silent for a few more moments, but the door remained closed in front of them and no angry, middle-aged, fat man walked into the library.

Everyone is really surprised about Harold's behavior just a few minutes ago. He is usually a coward, despite his reputation as a bully. He usually screams "mommy" when being laughed at or embarrassed. There are rumors spreading that he still wets the bed. Starting on one occasion where he made fun of Phoebe on stage in the auditorium for passing gas in front of the running microphone. At that exact moment, he wet his pants in front of the entire class and Harold was unaware of it until he heard them laughing at him. He ran away crying like a baby.

Eugene: acting as positive as usual, "Cheer up everyone! The principle's gone, all of us are here together, and the door is closed! For nobody can hear us! Let's lighten the room up with a sweet song!

_Every seed that turns to a flower,_

_Every minute, turns to an hour…_

Harold: "SHUT UP EUGENE, JUST SHUT UP! DON'T SING THAT CRUMMY OLD SONG AGAIN OR I'M GONNA POUND YA!"

Of course, Eugene stopped right when Harold was shouting at him, and smiled again the moment after he was temporarily frightened.

To be continued…

**Well, I want to thank you so much for reading! One of my reviewers asked who the real troublemaker would be and I decided from the beginning to make two, both Harold and Helga. They are both troublemakers, but I see Helga as the person getting away with it. What? She glued feathers on Arnold's butt and called him a chicken in front of the teacher, and she didn't even get in trouble! Also, I will have to warn you all that it may take a while for me to write my next chapter, as it is a challenge for me as a writer to write a lot of actions in detail and that it takes time for me to think of a joke. Hopefully, My next chapter is sooner than I think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3: Unusual Surprises

**I want to thank everyone very much for reviewing my fan fic. I really appreciate the comments very much and I would be very happy to hear what you think of my story so far. Many of you have said my work is very funny and that you wonder what happens next. The truth is…I don't know what's next. My fingers on this computer do most of the work the moment I start writing. Although, since I love watching **_**The Breakfast Club**_** on Netflix, I think I will know what happens after the next scene, mostly I have to choose what elements Hey Arnold and **_**The Breakfast Club**_** have in common. In the movie, the characters get high and I have an element for that. I'm not gonna go through details on what they will be high from, but let's just say, since Helga has more elements from Bender it involves what she took from home. Thanks for reading my recent chapter and enjoy!**

It is now 10:00 a.m., two hours since that incident with Helga and the screw that helps support the door and keeps it open. Helga has had a bit of a troubled life, and heck, why wouldn't she? Her dad is a bit of a sore loser who cares about nothing but winning. He called Arnold an orphan, and it was loud enough for even Arnold to hear him. He pays more attention to her "perfect" older sister, Olga. Of course, I don't really think she's perfect all she does during her free time is cry and whine over some stupid little crap. The only possible reason for him to pay more attention to Olga was because he sees her as a trophy.

Helga's mom is no different. All she ever does around the house is sleep and drink her smoothies. I have a bad feeling about these smoothies. She is emotionally attached to her blender and barely drinks water. She may be using that substance to block the memories of an unhappy marriage. She also has her license taken away after some odd driving. However, at one point, she was taking over her husband's job after he suffered a back injury and did an even better job than he did. She was even a better mother to Helga, but got a little overboard, even going so far as ignoring her daughter, which made her decide to quit.

Oh jeez! Not again! I was lost in all that crappy little horrid memories again and this is supposed to be a comedic! Sorry readers. Let's head back to the story.

It has been two hours since the incident, and the library is still quiet as ever. It's as if they are too afraid to even sneez, cough, or fart. Farting is especially the last thing Principle Wartz wants to hear, especially since the mooning incident from before.

However, everyone is just sitting there, struggling a little about standing still - at least most of them are – and are performing some of their boredom habbits.

Arnold is just sitting there. He leaves his chin on his palm and his elbow on the desk, maybe even daydreaming about Lila. Oh wait…he gave up on Lila just recently. He's gotta be daydreaming about something! Oh yeah! He's daydreaming about Helga's confession on the FTI building when his neighborhood was almost torn down. Heck, she even KISSED him…very hard.

However, they both agreed it was the "heat of the moment" and Helga tells Arnold that she hates him again (although he knew she was lying and was just playing along with it). While imagining that, there was a light smile on his face. Then he shrugged it off, wondering why he was thinking that in the first place.

Gerald is tipping his fingers on his desk, looking away from Phoebe. He wants to say something to her, and at the same time, he's afraid he might get in trouble for it. He was looking away because he can feel the heat on his cheeks, hinting that if she looks at him, his crush might be exposed. Although, he always thought of a way to charm her, and even acts upon it. He usually gets a good response from her, earning a little chuckle from the young girl.

What Gerald doesn't know is Phoebe's thinking the same thing and is also looking away, her cheeks visibly red. She's just sitting there, patting her right foot on the carpeted floor, which is fortunately the reason why Gerald can't hear it.

Helga, sitting behind Arnold and Gerald, is making an origami on her piece of paper, which she was supposed to use for her "punishment essay." As soon as she was finished with the origami, it was shown to have a face. It was shaped like a football, a taco, or…whatever. I'll just cut to the chase; it was Arnold's face. As soon as she looked at it, her frown turned back into a smile, placing the origami with two hands on her chest closed her eyes and smiled.

After she opened her eyes, she sees Arnold and Harold giving her an odd look. Instinctively, she pounded the origami like a punching bag and her smile turned evil. They decided to turn around, thinking of course, that is just Helga being who she is. Of course, _Arnold_ knows who she _really_ is.

Rhonda is sitting on her desk, using her paper as a blueprint for her next fashion design. When she was finished, she looks at it as if it was her magnum opus. Soon after, her head started to itch. She started scratching it with her recently polished fingernails, and some dandruff started landing on her masterpiece. Yet, she calls "poor people" dirty. She's no different! She looks at her fingernails and is disturbed by how ruined the polish looked. She has to start all over again! Then she finds dandruff on her design, and has a disgusting look on her face. She even blew dandruff off her paper. Now she feels that detention is the worse day of her life!

Eugene is just sitting there, smiling at nothing beyond him. Humming that crappy song that makes me want to strangle him so bad! UUUGGGHHH!

Suddenly, everyone is tired. Of course, they did wake up early this morning. Everyone was slowly dozing off. Even Arnold was starting to doze off. Helga was the first to pass out. Soon after that, everyone else passes out.

30 minutes later:

Principle Wartz is still standing erectly in front of the dozing students. He is used to that, of course, but still doesn't think it was quite appropriate.

Principle Wartz: very sternly says, "Get up!"

After a few moments, there was no response. The students were probably dozed off too hard, probably having a dream.

Principle Wartz: "Who needs to go to the bathroom?" he asks in the same manner.

As soon as the question is asked, everybody raises his or her hand at the same time. After that, Arnold raises his head, sniffing something in disgust. As soon as Principle Wartz leaves with Rhonda, who is his first choice to allow in the bathroom, Arnold was ready to ask Harold something.

Arnold: sounding a bit alarmed asks, "Harold?"

Harold: still leaning his head on his arms, mumbles, "What?"

Arnold: "Why is this smell coming from you?"

Harold, alarmingly raises his head up and feels something cold and wet in his pants. OH MY GOD! THE RUMORS WERE TRUE! HE JUST PEED HIS PANTS IN THE LIBRARY WHILE SLEEPING!

Everybody except for Eugene backed away in disgust, not wanting to smell the pee that was starting to spread.

Harold: "Ah MAN! NOT AGAIN! HOW WILL I EXPLAIN THIS TO RHONDA!" Harold complains.

Eugene: Not at all embarrassed as usual, gives Harold good news, "Don't worry Harold, I have some extra pants and underwear in my bag!"

Everybody looks at Harold, their eyelids half-closed, as if they think it is too odd for someone to be getting extra clothes.

Gerald: "Uhh Eugene…why do you have extra pants and underwear?" asks Gerald.

Eugene: "Oh, I do that every day because I get blood on the ones I wear from falling. Here Harold!" he tosses them to Harold. "Get changed before Rhonda and Principle Wartz gets back. Also, wipe off that seat with the soap and paper towels by the door over there." He points at the door that Helga stole the screw from.

Harold: seemingly for the first time ever, says, "Thanks Eugene!"

_15 minutes later:_

Everyone has used the bathroom. Harold, however, pretended to use the bathroom to make Wartz think that nothing went wrong in the library. He's thirteen and is still wetting himself. He even had his bar mitzvah! He's supposed to be a man by now! What a baby!

Okay, so everyone is no longer sitting on their seats, now confident enough that Wartz wouldn't catch them in action, and they would be able to hear him coming if he were walking in the halls. He dances and hums in there anyway so of course they would hear him coming. Arnold was talking to Gerald; Harold is talking with Eugene, apologizing about the threat he made and thanking him again for giving him the extra shorts.

Helga is sitting directly on Rhonda's desk, talking to Phoebe and Rhonda.

Helga: "So Phoebe, what brings you here?" asked Helga, quite surprised that Phoebe was here in the first place. Of course, Phoebe does not get in trouble often, and is quite embarrassed about her position.

Phoebe: nervously says, "Well, it's not simple to explain…you see…I was in the hall and then…"

Rhonda: "Oh give her a break! She's probably here because it's hard to see her pants."

Phoebe" in the same manner, says, "Yeah…that's what it was. They just didn't think I was wearing any pants because my sweater was too big."

Gerald: who heard that, says," So THAT'S what it is!"

Phoebe: cheeks now red, replies "Y-Yeah. I'm sorry to disappoint you for knowing I wasn't being a troublemaker."

Gerald: "Well, that incident…I think that makes you a bad girl." Gerald replies flirtatiously.

Phoebe cheeks felt even hotter, and chuckled at the comment. Of course that was predictable. Helga then looks at Rhonda.

Helga: "So, what did _you_ get in trouble for, _princess?_" she asked suspiciously, quite happy to see Rhonda in her misery.

Rhonda's face was a bit embarrassed, and Helga raised an eyebrow in response, noticing quite well that Rhonda doesn't have the guts to tell her. Just then, some whistling was heard in the halls. Although, the whistling was getting closer to the library, the students didn't think it was Wartz. They sat in their seats anyway to make themselves secure.

As soon as the door opens, a man enters the library. The top of his head is mostly a bald spot, but around the spot is blond hair. He is wearing a blue, janitor's uniform with the name Robert written on the badge on his chest. What he brought with him was a mop and the mop holder.

The students seem to know him, and are also surprised to see him as well. The question is why is he working as a Janitor on a Saturday?

Mr. Simmons: "Hey kids!" he shouts nicely.

Arnold: "Mr. Simmons? Why are you working as a janitor?" asks Arnold politely.

Mr. Simmons: in his friendly, flamboyant manner, "Oh, well I work here on weekends to give the other janitors weekend off. That's what makes my job a very special one! And by the way, call me Robert since I'm not your teacher today."

Helga: "Mr. Simm…Robert, can I ask you a question? How does one become a janitor?" asks Helga.

Mr. Simmons: "Why? You want to become one?" asks Mr. Simmons.

Helga: responds, "No, I just want to know how one _becomes_ one." She points a finger at Rhonda. "_Rhonda _here has quite the taste for the clothing style for janitors!"

Rhonda looks at Helga with disgust, seeming as though she was about to say something. Maybe something like _You have quite the style out of their league, Helga,_ but Mr. Simmons intervenes before Rhonda can say anything.

Mr. Simmons: "Oh, I see!" he chuckles. Then he says, "You think being a janitor is just some minimum wage nightmare, huh? Well, you don't know what's coming from them. We don't just clean the floors or scrub the objects in the toilets, but we listen to your conversations, hear your secrets, and even have the keys to your lockers. I am the eyes and ears of this school."

Helga seemed to be alarmed by this reply. She has a picture of Arnold's head taped in it and placed it on the face of a muscular man in his underwear. Not only that, but there is something in her locker that she was curious to try, but she might not try it if Mr. Simmons throws it away.

Mr. Simmons: "Well, have a great day everyone!" he says cheerfully, walking out the door, he turns his head and says, "Oh, and that clock is thirty minutes fast."

Everyone started to complain about the clock. Even I'm impatient! Now I have to make this story even longer! Well, please be ready for my next chapter.

To be continued…

**Thank you for reading! Please review!**


End file.
